Freedom
by SJev
Summary: It was an attraction no one could deny, it was there and it was meant to be. It brought two worlds together that should have stayed apart. The secret is not going to be revealed. They cant tell and they won't. But they will love each other. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am new to writing stories and would appreciate constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or I am Number Four.**

Chapter 1

The divorce was easy to get through. He agreed. Everyone was shocked. Paper work was easy to get through, Athena helped of course.

That was how the Queen of the Gods stayed queen, but not married. All her life she has watched her husband mingle with other women, lust after them. Jealousy would surge through her powerful body. She wanted him to lust after her, love her. But he chose the mortals and immortals over her. _Am I not good enough? _she would ask herself every day. She knew the answer- she _was_ good enough, it was the fact that _he _wasn't good enough for her. Unfaithful, ungrateful and selfish, that's what he is, was and will always be. She could say so much more, but he _is_ her ex-husband, and she still is the goddess of marriage. She may not be married to him, but she was and she has morals. After all she still is the queen of the gods.

She can't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. She should've done these things millennia ago. At the time though, she convinced herself he was perfect. He is handsome, strong and powerful. Well, even goddesses can be wrong sometimes. Yet, the thing she regrets most is destroying the lives of the innocent women that fell into his trap. They did nothing, it was his entire fault. But, she realizes she can't live in her horrible and claustrophobic past. She was free now. A free goddess, with no man to hold her down. _I should have said something years ago, _she thinks. She is the goddess of woman, why didn't she do this earlier.

"Stupid fates", Hera, the queen of the gods, mutters as she grabs her last belonging- a sky blue necklace Zeus gave her when he used to adorn her after they first got married. She decides to throw it away later. She needs to let go and having things Zeus gave her or are belongings of Zeus is not the way to do it.

Everything she owned was at her mansion, her _own_ mansion. She abandoned it years ago to move in with Zeus. Hera beamed herself over to her home and set the necklace on _her_ dressing table, not _his, _not_ ours, hers._ Her deep grey-hazel eyes look over her bed. Her sheets adorned with the soft silk material and peacock feather patterns.

Hera smiles at herself in the mirror, "Today was a good day", and she whispers as she climbs into her bed and falls asleep while looking through the window at the throne room.

**I will continue this story. Chapter two is coming up soon. Thank you.**


	2. Nice to Save You

**Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Hera woke to a dimly- lit sun. Something must be wrong with Apollo, she wondered. She knew why, everyone was on high-alert to the Sky Gods temper. He agreed to divorce her but with a frown upon his face as he signed the papers. He left the throne room abruptly that day and thunder boomed in the sky. It looked like it was going to rain today. _Holy shit,_ she thought. She used to take out her anger on innocents because of jealousy and now her ex-husband was going to take out his anger on humans because of rage.

She had hoped the separation would stop this, stop anyone from getting hurt emotionally or physically.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she remembers Zeus's embrace. Every morning he would hold her tight. She allowed it but would see the inside as she'd think of the other women he held in those arms. He would kiss her cheek and get up to eat some ambrosia and nectar. How could he walk around so casually knowing he hurt her, he hurt her every day? And the fact that he would not even consider her feelings crushed her spirit and confidence even more. He didn't care and neither would she.

Today wasn't a good day and she wanted to explore her freedom, so she made up her mind to go to the mortal world. She hoped the sights and the happy, content faces of humans could make her feel good. Hera decided to wear a plain brown tank top and a pair of what the mortal celebrities call skinny jeans. She walked outside to her porch and looked around to see barely anyone up.

"Good, no one will notice me", she whispered.

She made it to the elevator and took a peak over her shoulder to see a shadow beside her house. She peered closer and the shadow disappeared. Weird, she thought.

She punched the lobby button and stood back to hear 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson playing as the elevator music. Her pink lips pulled up into a semi-sad smile. For one, Apollo finally decided to get better songs to play and she can't help but relate to the song. She won't forget Zeus but she finally broke away from him.

The doors opened with a _ping_ and she stepped out. She tiptoed her way to the front door to exit and make sure the guard didn't see her. He didn't. _Phew, _she thought. She looked around and felt lost. Hera hadn't been in the mortal world for a while and she never really wanted to visit. But as she looked around she saw what she was missing.

A fountain squirting sparkling water as mortals dropped coins to wish. She can't help wonder if their lives would be better if they actually prayed to gods and gave them their offerings. A lot of things would happen.

Hera continues her walk down the streets of New York. She walks past a McDonald's restaurant and remembers she hadn't had ambrosia and nectar. Her stomach rumbled but she didn't want to eat the high-calorie meal, even though she won't gain weight. She'll find somewhere else.

She struts down and alley, she is happy to have a choice. Some tattooed, smoking, motorcycle riding men whistle at her. Hera widens her eyes in disgust and walks along. Yet a part of her liked that attention. On Olympus none of the men dared look at the Queen of the Gods that way; else they face the wrath of the King of the Gods. Even as she was queen, she didn't reign, he did. A Dunkin' Donuts sign shows above her head.

"Perfect", she says.

She slips in and many eyes turn towards her, Hera walks along. Soon enough everyone gets back to what they are doing. At the counter she asks a red-haired 21 year old for a hot chocolate and 2 apple fritters. What can she do, her favorite fruit is apple.

Her warm, brown eyes spot an empty table. She starts to walk toward it but she didn't notice a bar stool in front of her. Her legs trip and she expects a hard fall to the ground and coffee with bits of apple splattered everywhere. That never came. Instead she finds herself lifted upright and held there by two tanned arms as though the person loved the sun. She looks up into deep blue eyes with light eyelashes and blonde hair. She then notices the toned muscles behind his black muscle shirt topped with a light grey zip-up sweater. _Handsome,_ she thought, _very handsome._ He looked at her with an expression of concern, concentration and…sadness.

Why? She thought. Was something wrong?

She noticed her cup was tipped and should spill, but it didn't. It felt full though.

"Are you alright"? He asked. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Umm, yeah", she replied.

"Good, it's also good I saved you before the coffee went splat", he added with a humorous tone. It made Hera chuckle.

The blonde looked around awkwardly then held his hand out. She laid her hand against his, it was warm and homey, like he would protect her, and he held power. _What the hell, Hera? _She thought.

"John", he said, "John Smith". What type of a name is John Smith, she wondered.

"Hi, I'm He", she stopped in her tracks. Was she about to say her name was Hera as in the name mortals knew of the Greek goddess.

"You're He", he said smirking. It was a cute smirk.

"Sorry, my name is Heather". Yeah, Heather, not too simple and not too complicated. _Why am I over thinking this?_ She asks he_rself._

"Well Heather, nice to save you", he says with a teasing smirk.

For some strange force or reason she smirks at him as well.

**So number 4 and Hera have met in cliché fashion. What will happen?**


	3. Are you okay?

**So I'm writing the third chapter the same night as I uploaded chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or INF. **

She looked over his muscled shoulder to see the same shadow she saw that same morning. What the hell is that thing? She lets go of John, much to her unwanted regret, and goes outside the front door to figure out what or who the shadow is.

John wonders what is wrong with this woman. Beautiful as she is, something must be wrong with her head. Long brown wavy hair, slightly tan skin, big, beautiful brown eyes and pink plump lips. Gorgeous. He watched with intrigued eyes as she runs out and hastily looks around. What is she looking for? He watches her walk and follows, feeling she needs a little protection.

"Hey, wait up", he pleads," Where are you going"?

He runs after her and grabs her arm. For some reason he wants to hold her. What the Holy Elders?

"Look lady, Heather, whatever, you can't just go around running on the streets. There are rapists and crazy folk. I don't want you to get hurt", John says warningly.

She looks at him stunned. Surely he must understand if anyone tried to hurt her she would incinerate them. _Oh yeah, I look mortal, _she remembers. Still, does he not expect women to take care of themselves?

"What makes you think I can't take care of myself? I am an independent woman capable of protecting my _own_ body, 'John Smith', if that's even your real name", she puts air quotes around his name.

"I mean", she continues, and"Who names their son John Smith nowadays"?

John looks at her sadly and irritably.

"I was given that name when I was young and my parents died", he explains.

"I am so sorry, I-I didn't know". Hera feels terrible, making fun of his dead parents. She loves her mom, but for all she cares her father can keep rotting in hell, err, Tartarus.

John looks at her with an intense passion.

"It wasn't your fault, at all". His posture was straight and his whole body was tense, she noticed.

John remembers the day clearly, the day his planet was destroyed by those evil Mogadorians who have been searching for him for the past who knows how many centuries. They nearly got him and six at the school, the school where Sarah was murdered. His life has never been the same since. The Moggs were in this city, hundreds of them and he swore to avenge his first love's death.

Since then the planet has been restored and the population grew. They elected a queen. She is one of the six. He has been to Lorien, everything is perfect. Except, Sarah wasn't there. He had wanted to bring her to his home when the planet was alive again but he never got the chance to.

He looks up at the women looking at him with a crestfallen face. She is nothing like Sarah, but he can't help but notice she has a warm gaze that helps him feel better.

"Are you alright", she asks tentatively.

"Yeah", he breathes. She doesn't believe him.

"Come with me", Hera grabs his hand and leads him to a bench a block away. He follows and lifts his head to meet her eyes. She gives him a small smile.

They sit down and Hera realizes she has been holding John's hand the entire time. She clears her throat and let's go of his hand. Her cheeks take on a coral pink color. As do John's.

"Do you want my fritter"? Hera asks offering her pastry.

She is startled when John starts laughing.

"What"? Hera asks offended. Was he laughing at her, she questions?

"You said, 'Do you want my fritter'", his laughter ceases when he notices hers does not start.

"Oh, sorry", John apologizes. It was his turn to jump when he heard her laugh. It was beautiful, like chimes on a porch tinkering.

She stops to look up at him and their eyes meet and it's weird, like something should happen but no one is ready. Hera wants to laugh more with him, joke around and touch him.

John feels like the world stopped, all that mattered was her. He wanted to hear her laugh again; the sound made his alien heart beat like it had when he would spend time with Sarah.

_John, stop thinking about all that. _He mentally scolded himself. He should stop thinking on the past and think of the future of his race. But he knows his species only romantically love one person for their entire lives. They devote themselves to only that person.

"By the way, an answer to your questions, I actually do think you're capable of taking care of yourself. Every woman is. I was just a little worried, that's all", he adds.

"Oh, well you're right", she confirms. On the inside Hera is astonished to meet a man who doesn't think low of women.

He likes her. Heather seems like a strong, powerful woman. John wants to see her again.

"Don't think this is a date, but could I meet you here tomorrow. I have to leave now", he announces as he looks at his watch.

Hera is startled but flattered. She doesn't want a relationship with a man who isn't her husband. But she needs some friends. A person to make the pain go away.

"Yes", Hera replies, "definitely".

"How about the Dunkin' Donuts we met only minutes ago at", John suggests.

"Okay, bye-bye John".

"Goodbye, Heather".

Hera walks back to the empire state building and doesn't notice the shadow lurking by the doors. She simply and unwillingly cannot wait for tomorrow


	4. Let Her Be

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

John walks away from the bench. What he felt was weird, weirder than he expects in life.

He is immortal. The famed Number Four. He is one of the six. The six that destroyed most of the Mogadorians and helped replenish their home planet. The Lorics were now at war with the Moggs. There were enough elders to help now. His queen was one of them.

When all of them met to take on the antagonist's largest army, they found out she had all the Legacies, which was great as she was the one to finish it all. The contenders are still alive and they have taken on the task of hunting down John's kind and killing them, as many have created homes on Earth.

Many wait for the queen to have a child, an heir to the throne.

He laughs lightly as he knows his friend, the Queen, will not have a child just because crowds tell her to, she will have a child out of love. The Queen is currently here on Earth but he won't reveal her location. She is blending in nicely as a human.

He hears something in the shadows of a thin junk piled lane. John knows exactly what it is and steps in far enough so people won't notice. He looks at his hands and lights them up. The sound of a hiss reaches his ear and he takes out his concealed otherworldly sword. It's a good thing the evil creatures of Mogador hate light. The sword he has is same sword Henri, his guardian or Cepan, had given him. His hand slashes out as a figure crumples into the dust.

The Gardes have gotten stronger. The saviors of the planet received immortality, which meant he was a never dying man, excuse me, alien.

In the elevator after slotting in the key, she leaned back against the wall and smiled. He wasn't like other mortal men she has met, adding in the fact she has not met many.

Hera is happy. For the first time since finding out about Zeus's first affair she is happy. Everyone thinks of her as a nasty, cranky bitch, yet no one noticed her pain. She felt like John saw her for her, the real Hera who, before all the insanity, was actually nice. The elevator dings telling her she is on Olympus. Her stomach flutters. She takes a step and the Gods that were working outside, sitting, playing or tending to gardens, all ceased in their work.

She walks past everyone never meeting an eye. She steps on her porch and turns around.

"Continue what you are doing, don't stop 'cuz of me", she commands. Everyone returns to their tasks at hand but this time nervously. Thank the Fates there were only minor Gods, she wondered how she'd be able to handle one of the twelve.

She walks into her mansion and closes the door and puts her back to it. Hera breathed heavily and tears streamed down her face.

"You really need me, so why did you say you didn't?" a deep voice directed at her.

Hera looks up and to her shock, by her dresser, stands the mighty Sky God himself. His sad, stormy grey eyes meet hers.

She hastily wipes the tears away with the back of her hand. She stands up and looks up at him, crosses her arms and scrutinized him with a look of defiance.

"I don't need you, I never did Zeus. I convinced myself you were all I wanted and everything I needed. I was wrong". She choked back a sob.

"Hera", he breathed as he took steps toward her in his Italian shoes and held his hand out to touch her arm. She slapped it away, stepped back and her back hit a column.

"Just stay away from me", she said through gritted teeth. "Just stop."

She hated him and didn't want her touching him, at all.

"Hera, why? I love you—"

"You never loved me, Zeus", her voice croaked. "You never did, 'cuz if you did then we wouldn't be standing here while you _try_ to make me believe your stupid words". Hera knew she shouldn't be insulting the Lord of the Universe but right now she just couldn't care. "Let me be, Zeus, just let me be".

"Hera, you're everything to me, you know you are. I only agreed to an annulment so that we ca—"

Again, she cut him off."—So that _you_ can go mess around with your little whores. So you can do it without having to worry about me! Whoa, wait, you won't worry, you never even cared!" She screamed at him. He shouldn't have tapped into her rage. She was mad, mad as Tartarus."We are over and I will make sure that I won't have to go through that pain again. Now. Get. Out".

Zeus gazed at her flabbergasted. He didn't know this Hera. Hera would never yell at anyone, except for the women of his affairs. Yet, she never dared to raise her voice to him. She always respected him and showed him by always being on his side. After all, she is the Goddess of Marriage.

He tries to come closer but she squirms away. He sighs in regretted defeat and transports himself to his home, leaving a shaking Hera alone to console herself.

**Zeus and Hera meet, and there is drama. People think that Hera is mean and always tries to hurt people, and believe me I was one of those people, until I saw it from her point of view. Wouldn't you do the same thing if your husband cheated on you for 2000 years and you could do nothing about it?**

**Anyway, please review, I want to know what you all think.**

**-S **


	5. Careful

**Sorry for the late update. REALLY busy. Anyways, here is chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hera's day had gone from bad to worse as she cleaned out her home and threw away belongings of Zeus. The beautiful sky blue robes he would give her.

She sits at the side of her bed and stares at the gorgeous, azeureous necklace she always loved. _Throw it away, _a voice in her head says. That voice is right. So she decides to do something so tough. Her almond hands grip each side of the piece of jewelry and she yanks it apart. Beads fall and the chain is in two.

For some reason, she couldn't care less. Hera walks over to the garbage can and throws it in nonchalant.

She remembers her meeting with John and is quite surprisingly excited. She needs friends, even if the 'friend' is a male mortal. A handsome, male mortal. She thinks he may be in his late twenties and her appearance at this moment is that of a twenty-six year old. Uncomfortably, Hera feels comfortable with that.

Hera looks forward to her meeting with the blonde. He is kind, caring-as he showed through his behavior- and he seems normal. Yet, she knows something is horribly wrong with him. She shakes her head to stop the ongoing thoughts. Why should she care? In a couple of days they will probably forget each other.

That was okay. She had bigger things to worry about though. Like how to face the Gods, everyone on Olympus, camp half-blood (even though she had never even bothered to go there, she won't have mortal kids anyways).

She had to fix her life. She had to redeem herself in the eyes of others. But that would have to wait until after her non-date with John.

* * *

><p>John walked back to his apartment on the Upper-East Side of New York. Of course now he could afford the most expensive home on Earth. He was filthy rich, yet his kind has learned to never take advantage of things. His space was big. Once you walk in you see an off white carpet with a snow white rug, black and white sofa with matching coffee tables, 3 bedrooms and 1 master bedroom- where he slept- slightly smaller than the living room, a kitchen designed in modern yet retro styling and long and wide windows with the view of the entire city. So he had to admit, he had an amazing- as the teenage humans would say 'crib'.<p>

John dropped himself onto the couch and floated the remote to him. Ah, the amazing power of telekinesis. There was nothing on TV so he settled for an infomercial on _Sham! Wow._ His mind though wandered to hazel-brown eyes, soft caramel skin and long, beautiful brown hair. _Stop it! Stop thinking about her, how is she so special?_ Why was he thinking about her? John is going to see her tomorrow anyhow. He had to get her out of his mind.

The phone levitated towards Johns hand, he took it and started dialing Number Six's number.

"Hello", a hard voice says.

"Hey Six, how are you"?

"Number Four, I'm fine, making' sure the Moggs aren't destroying anything or killing our kind", her voice was filled hate and tiredness. "What's up with you"? She quickly sounded concerned.

"I am good, although I have to tell you I met a woman today, her name is Heather", John waited for a response, but there was only silence on the other end so John decided to continue. "I and she are meeting up again tomorrow".

"And", Six says, "What do you want me to do"?

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to someone about it. She was pretty, really pretty. But she seemed weird, ran off behind something that wasn't even there", John thought about it all, the way he met Heather.

Six was worried. Was John dating this girl? No, he said he just met her. John deserves someone, it's just he needs someone who is Loric, not human. A human will never love him as deeply as a woman in his own race. She didn't want to see John hurt again, when Sarah Hart died, he was broken. If he gets involved with a human, who knows what might happen.

"John", she said quietly," be careful".

John became confused. What should he be careful with?

"I should be careful with what"? John repeated his thoughts.

"Just be careful, I have to go now", Six replies in haste. John heard the buzz as a signal she hung up on him.

What happened? Six sounded scared for a moment there. He sighed in defeat. Whatever.

John fell asleep on the couch and dreamed about the infomercial and Heather.

* * *

><p>Hera awoke the next day in an incredible mood. She was looking forward to this day. No, it wasn't because of the blonde she met yesterday. No, that wasn't it. She just felt good and ready to face anything.<p>

She walked outside and smiled at the gaping people she passed. Zeus had called an emergency meeting in the throne room. She didn't feel nervous and she didn't feel bad. Hera felt okay for the first time after a while.

She walked into the giant and grand room. The only ones there were Artemis, Athena, Ares, Demeter and Hephaestus, the son she had thrown over a mountain. Guilt scurried in her chest and stomach. She needed to apologize to him and tell him she loved him, make it okay between them. As the Goddess of children, she realized, she didn't have the best relationship with her _own_ children.

The five gods gawked at her as she took her place on her throne. She rested her cheek against her hand. Apollo came five minutes later and gave her a small smile, as did Poseidon and Aphrodite when they arrived, although Aphrodite had a smirk on her face. Hera guessed she meddled with someone's love life. Dionysus would get the message of the meeting by Hermes since he was stuck on Earth. Speaking of Hermes, he appeared with his backpack and took a seat on his throne. The only person who hadn't arrived was the Leader himself.

They waited for a while but no sign of their almighty leader.

He was probably off fucking some mortal, somewhere. Hera could not care less. She smirked at that fact. He wasn't her husband anymore so she really wasn't against it. The only reason she was against it was because of the oath. If he sired a hero that child might be the child of the prophecy

Though when he did appear, she became anxious. Anxious to leave, Hera had the sudden urge to go see John and just be with him. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She thought.

"I have called a meeting to discuss the fact that the monster population is growing and needs to be toned down. I have already told Hades to keep his realms creatures in his realm. All I want to know is do any of you have any idea how this has come to be". His voice was tinged with exhaustion.

"One of my children and a child of Hermes were killed", Athena says with despair. Hera feels sympathy for the wise Goddess and Hermes. Losing children was hard, she knew, even though she would never feel that type of pain. All of Hera's children were Immortal.

"Anyone else have anything to say", Zeus questioned.

No one said a word.

"Alright", the King of the Gods breaks the eerie silence, "the meeting is over". Everyone unfortunately noticed how Zeus did not once look at Hera.

Apollo left to finish his sun duties and the rest went back to their homes. Artemis was the only one that stayed.

As Hera was about to leave she heard footsteps run up to her. She turned to see pale skin, auburn hair and silver eyes.

"What is it, Artemis"? She said.

Artemis looked at her with sad eyes. "He is hurt". She doesn't need to say his name to know who Artemis is talking about.

She looks defiantly at the young girl before her. "I have been hurting for two thousand years. Have any of you ever thought about that". Hera turns at her heels and walks away, never looking back as she heads for the elevator down to where the mortals live. She leaves behind a grief-stricken girl in the body of a twelve year old.

**There is the fifth chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Review please.**

**-S**


	6. Meet Me

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. Oh, by the way, if you've read the 'I Am Number Four' book, then you'll know that the Greek Gods are half-Loric. A little bit of insight for you. Read ahead.**

Hera goes through the back of the Empire State building, fighting tears along the way to the spot where she would meet John Smith again.

_Nobody understands, no one gets it,_ she thinks. If her feet didn't seem to be moving all by themselves, she would have broken down crying. It hurts her to think no one could give a damn about what she feels inside, but once she decides to stop hurting, everyone wants her to hurt and guilty all over again.

Hera sits down on the bench a few blocks away from the pastry shop and sits there with her head in her hands.

_Why doesn't anybody seem to understand?_ She looks up to see John standing above her, a look of question and concern on his handsome face. The look just breaks her.

She starts crying right on the bench, trying to muffle the sound with her hands.

Everything rushes back to her, Hera misses him, she misses Zeus. But he never gave her the time of day left her stranded with her own loneliness.

John moves instinctively to the crying women's side.

"Are you alright? Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Who hurt you? Just tell me who it is and I'll kill him. Please Heather, just stop crying." Those words just make her sob even harder.

_He cares, _she thinks. She quickly composes herself, wipes away her tears and leans against John who, unknowingly, had put his arm around her shoulder.

"Heather"? He asks quietly as he palms her cheek.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, but I don't think you'll be able to do anything about it". Hera gives him a tight smile.

"I can try", John says trying to lighten the mood. This earns him a slight chuckle from the Goddess.

His face though becomes serious in seconds. His crystal eyes look down at her. "Tell me really, what's wrong"?

She sighs and nods. She wouldn't tell a mortal the whole truth, about being immortal or being the Goddess of women and marriage.

"I recently got out of a relationship that wasn't at all helpful to me. He would cheat on me, I knew it, but was never able to do anything about it. I really just couldn't do any-freaking-thing about it." Her eyes had a dazed look from tears and thinking back on those memories.

"How long were you in this relationship?" John was aggravated inside, how dare this son of a bitch do such things: first, he cheats on her and he still has the guts to keep her around, asshole.

"We were together for a pretty long time, a _very_ long time; I just could not get away from him."

"Because you didn't want to, you loved him so much." His eyes narrow down.

Hera shakes her head. "No, because I had to stay with him, it's really complicated."

"But now you're away from him, living life a little happier," he gives her a small smile. She smiles back up at him.

Hera excitedly nods her head. She abruptly stands up and grabs his hand with a big smile, pulling him up; she drags him to Dunkin' Donuts.

John is shocked, only two seconds ago, this woman was crying right before him and now was happily ordering apple fritters and iced coffee.

He orders himself an iced coffee as well.

"What's up with you?" she asks after a bite of her fritter.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" he replies.

"You're all quiet and thinking a lot".

"Well," he says with a grin," I have just found out I am having coffee with a bipolar person- hey, no hitting someone with tissues". He laughs and sees her lips pouted outward.

"I am not bipolar, how dare you even think that of me." Hera crosses her arms over her chest.

They both start laughing and stop only after wiping away tears.

"Really, I mean one second you're all sad and the next you're smiling like there is no tomorrow, although I have to say, I do love your smile", Hera looks up at John and smiles through her eyes.

John had meant what he had said; he liked seeing her smile, especially if it was because of him.

"You want to take a walk around town", he asks and grabs his coffee after he gets up.

"Yeah, I'd like that", she replies.

Johns takes her hand and squeezes it, she squeezes back after a couple of seconds.

Both did not talk, except for the occasional comments on sights, neither let go of each other's hand. Smiles would pass through them as they watched young and old couples eating ice-cream and kissing.

It was cold by the rivers and Hera wrapped herself in her sweater, John wrapped his left arm around her and pulled him closer, Hera looked up at him and brought herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

John brought his nose down to her hair and breathed. She smelt good. Like nature and home and-as weird as this may sound- like nurture.

They reached time square by evening.

"Heather, look over there," he pointed towards a guy trying to steal an old ladies purse. The funny part was the lady was hitting him with her cane and he had a large bruise on his cheek. The thief gave up, and ran off screaming 'evil, crazy old lady'.

Hera laughed and clung to John. Once she stopped laughing she looked up at the sky. Apollo was nearly done with his sun duties. She'd have to go back before sundown.

"John, I have to be back at home before sunset, can you walk me to the Empire State building?" she asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"Why yes, of course", he answers putting his hand over hers that is rested on his upper arm.

"So, you live inside the building of New York?" he asks teasingly.

"Yes I do".

"Which floor?"

The question nearly made Hera trip. She'll tell him the truth but he'll only think of it as a war.

"Well, I live on the 600th floor", she replies smirking up at him.

He only smiles at her. Once they reach the front doors, John takes Hera's hands and places a kiss on each knuckle.

Both wait in silence for Hera to leave, but she does not want to.

"Invite me to the 600th floor one day, Heather, I have never been there." He turns to walk off.

Hera places a hand on his shoulder and he turns back around. She reaches up on her tippy toes and kisses him on his left cheek.

John smiles and kisses her cheek as well.

"Meet me at the bench, same time tomorrow", Hera says.

"It would be my pleasure, My Lady", he says back. "Bye Heather".

"Bye John".

**Here is chapter 6.**

**Review please.**

**-S**


	7. Love

**Here is Chapter 7. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Hera smiles and walks through the revolving doors in front of her. She looks up and squints. There it was again. That Shadow.

It followed her around, it intrigued yet frightened her. She shouldn't have to be scared, nothing would hurt her, and after all, Hera is a Goddess.

The Goddess breathed in and out deeply. She had something else on her mind. She had to lift this weight off her shoulders.

Hera slipped through the crowd and discreetly entered the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed around her and she walked toward the vaulted mansion, her mind tried to form the words she would say to him.

Her hand reached up to knock on the door and she thought twice. He would be at his forge, not here at his home on Olympus.

She teleported herself to the volcano he would usually be.

Hera was met with thick smoke and scorching heat. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her, trying to clear the smoke.

She turned to a Cyclops staring at her with his big blue eye.

"Where is your Lord Hephaestus?" She asks him.

He bowed and spoke," My Lady, walk straight then to the left is the room he is in."

She nodded and turned to walk off. The leaded air burned at her eyes and throat. How could he stand this type of air?

She turned left to see a large wooden door with a hammer engraved upon it. Hera took a deep breath which brought on another bout of coughing. Reached her hand out to the doorknob and twisted. She looked around and sitting there, hunched over the desk, working on and object, was her son, Hephaestus.

Her heart clenched. He looked so alone.

"Hephaestus", he turned around and stared and Hera noticed his dark hazel-red eyes.

"Mother", Hephaestus grunted," what brings you here"?

She cleared her throat and moved 5 feet in front of him.

Her next words startled him. "I'm sorry", she blurted out.

"For what"? He inquired, narrowing his gaze.

"For what I did to you", she sat on a chair beside him, he tensed," Hephaestus, my son, I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did, not just physically but emotionally as well. I made you feel inadequate, unloved, and resentful. And trust me, you have every right to be, what I did out of vanity was cruel, heartless and just plain evil. You can hate me", her voice cracked," I fully understand, you have every right to think me vile. But know that you have value, you have so much value, you could make anything out of everything", he looked down at the hammer he was making out of celestial bronze, and nodded. Hera's eyes glazed over.

"Everyone respects you and you are well liked, you are sweet and kind, many people favor you". She stopped and swallowed. "But I don't like you", she whispered. Hephaestus looked up at her, if she was here to tell him how much she hated him, she should get out right now. "I love you, my son", Hera let a tear fall down her cheek.

Hephaestus looked shocked, if not caught off-guard. Did she just say she loved him? Hera never said that before. Of course she never could, because of him keeping distance from her.

"Why now, Mother, is it because you want the Gods aligned next to you, most likely, your children, because you want to revolt against Father, if so Mother, then it isn't working. You could never convince me you love me", he whispered the last part. "Do you even love me"?

She took a deep breath. "I was foolish, blinded by jealousy that my husband had perfect children, at that time I thought I didn't, now I realize what a dolt I was", she looked at him with pleading eyes," I had the most perfect children in the world, no matter if they made things or destroyed them. All I ask, Hephaestus, is forgiveness, forgiveness for my behavior, my idiocy." With that she was finished.

Hera had let it out, the thing that has been pulling her down since 50 years ago and today, she had the courage to tell someone she cared about that she cared about them.

Her eyes met his.

Hephaestus sighed.

"I believe you, Mother; you regret what you have done. Though … I do not know if it is enough."

He sighed once more.

"I forgive you", Hera sighed in relief," but I will never forget the pain you have caused me".

He turned away, motioning for her to leave. Before she teleported away, Hera looked at him.

"Hephaestus", he looked up," no matter what anyone says, you will _always_, from now on, be beautiful to me".

Hera smiled a small, sad smile and disappeared.

Hephaestus sat back and mused.

Hera teleported back to her mansion, her smile having not disappeared. Everything there was set. A kitchen, many bedroom, bathrooms, a Jacuzzi in 3 of them, a living room, dining room and many more. The cobwebs removed and the entire place dusted it was now a healthy living environment.

She sighed and plopped down on the sofa. Her brain whizzed with the happenings of the previous few months.

_John,_ he was the only thing that seemed important, more important than her divorce, which was pretty huge.

She thought about him as she rested her head back and stared at the ceiling.

Hera decided to analyze him from the outside in.

He was devastatingly handsome. Blonde hair that was a couple shades lighter, probably due to the sun. Blue eyes as rich and dark as the sky when Apollo would land, beautiful and alluring as though daring you to say something to him yet he wouldn't care because of his concern about everything else going on. His face chiseled, and she had to admit, he was more handsome than any God she had ever seen. Tan skin, probably due to a lot of sun time. John had the body of an athlete, hard muscled and slightly buff and when she had her arm around his, she couldn't help but feel the firmness. He really was beautiful. _Inhumanely and as weird as this may sound, ungodly beautiful,_ she thought.

Yet, the one thing that attracted her to him was his personality: calm, welcoming and slightly humorous. He made her laugh and for the first time in a long time, she felt happy and cared about. They didn't really need to talk to express their voice or what they were thinking, she noted, her mind wandering to their little walk. She wondered why he seemed a bit sad. There was something weird in his eyes, like hurt that's trying to stay down- deep down inside of him.

She shook her head, Hera had to stop thinking about him yet she repeatedly finds herself _thinking about him._

And so she thought of other things, like her life, the eight centuries of her immortal life she missed and … _John_.

She closed her eyes with a sigh and fell asleep.

Zeus landed on soft marble and looked around the home, the early signs of moving were still there. He turned around and there sleeping with one hand on her stomach and the other falling with grace from the side of the sofa. Her hair fell in wisps over the side of her head, looking like coffee being elegantly spilled. He was dazzled.

She was beautiful, had always been beautiful, it's the reason why he had fallen for her in the first place. He loved her, loves her and will always love her.

He stride towards her and knelt beside her by the couch. His hand reached out to lightly graze her arms skin with his finger; he then traced his fingers above to her collar bone, to the hollow of her neck to her cheek and cupped it with his hand. His other hand reached to grasp the hand draped over the front of the sofa. He tilted his head and reached down. He kissed her, lightly. Gently, how she always liked it. His other hand entwined her fingers with his.

Zeus sighed and looked up to gaze into the wide and alert eyes of his ex-wife.

**Review please.**

**Oh, and what's wrong with Zeus? Doesn't he get it when people say they are over?**

**OMGs get over yourself/ lull!**

**-S**


	8. See You Again

**Here is Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I do wish I owned John Smith/N. 4. *sigh***

**BTW: I have no clue where John lives in New York. I really don't even know NY that well. Forgive me for being under informed. **

* * *

><p>She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at him. That bastard!<p>

Hera had hoped for a nice peaceful nap to get her mind off thing, most preferably John. Instead she wakes up with her lips against someone else's and peaks to see Zeus kneeling beside her on the sofa, KISSING HER! How dare he try and kiss her!

What if John found out? What would he think? Would he hate her? Would he try and understand? Hold up, why was she worried about JOHN finding out? He had nothing to do with this. He didn't even know her true identity.

Hera shook the thoughts out of her head and looked up to glare at him standing ten feet away from her with a concerned look on his face.

"Hera, listen, I-," he began but she cut him off.

"Don't ever, ever, ever come that near me again, or I swear on the River Styx I will not hesitate to unleash my wrath on you! " Hera took a deep breath, in and out.

"Hera", his voice got stronger, louder and deeper, the voice he would use to lead the council.

"Come back to me, I need you. We were meant to be with each other since the beginning and you know it", she scoffed," one day you will come running to me for help, or even for just me."Hera picked at her nails." That day could be years from now, it may even be centuries, but you will come to me."

"Zeus, don't flatter yourself, I do not need you any more, I won't need you in the future and it surprises me that I just realized this" she looked up at him with a smirk on her face," I never even needed you".

Hera continued." With my beauty and power I could've had any God-faithful-"she added," on Olympus". Her thoughts once again strayed to blonde hair and blue eyes. Hera quickly regained her composure.

"You will come to me one day, begging me for something, anything, for my love, for forgiveness of your deeds, I promise you that". Hera stared, mortified as he stalked away.

"No", she grabbed the back of his shirt and she yanked his face towards hers, "I will never ask you for anything, _anyth_ing_, _at all. I'm not as weak as you thought me to be, I'm not as weak as the woman you had known in her first few thousand years. Do you understand that? Do-".

Hera was cut off as a pair of lips smashed into hers and pushes her body against something solid. Arms were wrapped around her waist.

_No, no not again. No!_

She pushed him away and they stared at each other for a second before Hera averted her gaze and leaned against the wall with her head in her hands.

"Hera", Zeus started.

"Just leave". Her voice was a whisper, filled with cracks. "Leave me alone".

He reached out once more for her but she flinched and he dropped his hand.

She met his eyes and he was crushed by the hurt and... Something else in them he couldn't recognize. Sadness? Pain? He couldn't decipher it in time as he quickly turned away from her, his back stiff.

He left.

She thought of their last encounter, and realized it was just like this one. Filled with sorrow and tears. Intolerance seemed to be the biggest emotion. His presence killed her and she knew her presence killed repeatedly, over and over again. It wasn't how she wanted their relationship to be. It wasn't hoe it should be. They should speak in civilized tones at least. Hera didn't want to hate him forever. In fact, she didn't hate him. But, she also didn't love him. After the years, after feeling every emotion ever known, and she believed some unknown, Hera couldn't love like that.

Johns face flashed before her eyes and she jerked back in surprise, taken away from her thoughts.

_What in Brother Hades is going on? Maybe I'm seeing him because he was one of the only people I've been seeing for the last couple of days._

It was a lame excuse even to her thoughts.

Hera's mind went into overload. She had to see him, to just try and sort through these odd feelings inside of her. _Gods, what's happening to me?_

She didn't know where he lived or if he was even at his house at this moment. But she would find him, no matter what.

Hera looked around her space before she emergency teleported herself onto earth, right in front of the Dunk n' Donuts shop she and John met at.

There was a burning, aching feeling inside of her. It tore her to shreds. She blinked back tears. _Tears? Why am I crying?_ She tried hard to make the feeling stop. It just couldn't, the turmoil just kept going on.

And he still wasn't seen.

The burn was becoming painful. Hera decided to use her powers to find out where he was. Here come in her godly powers. Hera just could not resist. He was in his apartment, ten blocks down. She half-ran towards the building. Her being still ached.

She got into the elevator, punched in the number and leaned back against the wall. Her breathing was coming out rabid at this point. Thank heavens no one else was in the elevator, otherwise they would call the ambulance and she hadn't put the mist on and so she really couldn't deal with this crap right now.

It felt like eternity (and she knew how that felt) when the elevator doors were opened. She darted out and passed an old lady, who seemed shocked at the sight of her. Hera ignored this and walked ahead. She reached his suite and took a deep breath. She knocked, and tried to fix herself up before he saw her.

The door opened and instead of John, there was a girl. Raven- haired, hazel-eyed and beautiful.

"Who are you"? She inquired.

Hera stopped breathing. Did she get the address wrong?

She didn't because just then, coming behind the girl, laying a hand on her back was the blond hair and blue eyes that haunted her thoughts. And her worst nightmare just came to life.

"Hey, Heather, what are you doing here?" He looked confused and Hera swallowed a sob.

He looked at the girl.

"Oh, yeah, this is Six"- he backtracks-"that's her nickname". Her heart clenched in a familiar yet completely strange sensation. _They even have nicknames for each other._

"And Six, this is Heather, I told you about her." Six nods and looks at her with intelligent eyes.

Hera looks down and wills herself not to break down in front of John and his (girl) friend?

"Hey, you alright?" She hears his voice say.

Hera mutely nods.

She feels a hand on her arm and she shakes it off.

"I'm fine", she says, "just came to say hi."

And before anything could be said, she turned on her heels and ran off. Towards the stairs she went. Away from the scene that seemed to rip her apart.

Hera shoved open the door and ran the steps as fast as she could.

She heard feet behind her.

"Heather!" John called behind her and she soon felt his footsteps on the stairs behind her. This just propelled her forward.

She ran out the back of the building into an alleyway and turned to the right. She felt cold on her cheeks, of course, she had been crying.

"Heather!"

Before she could turn or run away she was pinned against the wall by John. That was fast. He held her there as she struggled to be free of him.

"Heather!" he shouted, searching her face for something, but she didn't know what.

"Heather?" his voice softened.

"Stop," she croaked. Damn, he was strong. "Let me go."

"No."

At that one word, that one syllable, everything crashed down. As though she was Atlas, as though the weight of the world has finally crushed her.

Hera stopped struggling and the sob she was holding in finally came. She cried, as the pain she felt for the years has shown itself.

"Heather, what's wrong?" His hands cupped her face. "Heather?"

"I had to see you!" she shouted. "I come here and you're with her. You could've told me you had a girlfriend instead of showing me a good time! I-I just had to see you."

She felt his arms wrap around her. She wanted to scream at him to let her go; it was just that she didn't have the strength at this point.

"I wanted to see you too", he murmured as her sobs subsided. "I needed to see you."

John's voice sent trickles through her body.

Unknowingly, her arms pulled him near her and they slid to the ground against the wall.

For who knows how long, they sat there, with no disturbances. Their body heat reaching high in the cold of the city.

After a while, not moving their position, John moved his head to look into her soft brown eyes, this time red and puffy from the outburst.

"Six isn't my girlfriend, she is like my sister." He thought. "Screw that, she _is _my sister."

"I-I I'm sorry I-I…." John gave an airy laugh and kissed her head.

Hera tensed but didn't object. He looked into her eyes once more and she didn't know what he saw in them, what he thought she was trying to say, but she only stared back into those beautiful blue eyes. He kissed her forehead, then her temple. Hera closed her eyes. He kissed her cheek twice and brushed his lips against hers. She shivered and clutched at his shirt, silently asking him to continue.

And before anything their lips met in a supersonic boom.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here is chapter 8. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! It's just that a lot has happened and my life has turned upside down, so I could focus on my writing.<strong>

**Also, I read the Clockwork prince and let me tell you, I LOVE IT! Oh my gosh. **

**Review-Review-Review and also tell me what you think of the Mortal Instruments series and its prequel series: the Infernal Devices.**


	9. A While Later

**It has been so long since I updated and the reason why is because of a stupid ten-page essay on a stupid topic. I promise from now on, more frequent updates (hopefully ).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own either works of literature. **

Hera sat up and stretched. She removed the blanket and got up to go to the bathroom. She felt sore. She opened the bathroom door and nearly slipped on the wet floor. Their activities last night led to this.

Hera smirked. She got her toothbrush from the counter, put on the toothpaste and began brushing her teeth. She had grown accustomed to doing these mundane things that humans do, brushing hair and brushing teeth. Ever since she 'moved' into his apartment a month ago. Of course, she had to make sure the gods thought she was sulking on Olympus, no one could know about this. No one could know about John, especially Zeus.

Hera hoped that Zeus would not find out, she had no idea what he would say… or do. Hera sighed; there was no point in thinking about Zeus now. Their encounter two months ago was probably their last.

She stretched once more and savored the feel of his soft, button-up silk shirt she wore. It was a bluish green, extremely comfy. He had said it reminded her of home, she asked him where he came from but he just changed the topic. Hera found that odd, but thought maybe home was painful for him to remember and he just misses it too much. He would talk about home like it was the Garden of Eden. He would talk about its plush gardens, sensational waterfalls and breathtaking scenery in such beautiful detail, she had the urge to run there (who knows where?) herself.

Hera washed her face and ran a hand through her hair, making it soft and untangled once more. She got out of the bathroom and tiptoed across the room, knowing what sensitive hearing he had, he could practically hear anything. She peeked once at his sleeping form tangled in his sheets, looking like a big baby and smiled, walking out of the room. She quickly got eggs and bacon on the frying pan and set the table. She once again made sure she was quiet so as to not wake him. Hera went to tend to the food in the pan, making sure it didn't get burnt. You would think a goddess would just snap her fingers and make the perfect delicacy appear but, and this may sound hypocritical, she liked acting normal…human almost. Being with him made her feel respected and happy.

Hera was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the presence step up behind her and wrapped toned arms around her waist, and rested his chin upon her shoulder.

"Heather", John whispered.

She jerked, moved her head to look at him and smiled. Planting a kiss on his cheek, she moved the food onto the plates and walked over to put them on the table. He sighed.

"I'm tired", he said.

Hera laughed. "You just woke up, how can you be so tired?" She yawned and sat next to him on the dining table. "I feel refreshed."

John leaned over and kissed her cheek. "That's because you don't stay up staring at the girl of your dreams."

Hera took a bite of her omelet. "Well, I don't have the girl of my dreams. I don't go that way."

John raised an eyebrow."Is that so?" He leaned closer. "Any ways, even if you did go that way and never thought of me that way, I would still come running after you. Ooh, maybe you, me and your girlfriend could-"

"Stop, stop!" She laughed. "Enough, John."

He laughed out loud and went after his toast. They smiled at each other and she rolled her eyes every time he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Once breakfast was over, Hera plopped herself on Johns leather sofa and John sat beside her. He lay down with his head in her lap and as they watch the show she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Will you tell me about where you are from"? The question catches Hera off guard but she knew it was coming. For the past three months she has been trying to stray from this specific topic. Always either changing the subject whenever he asked which was quite a few times), or she would focus on him and try to get him to talk about himself more. Hera knew she couldn't do that now, after months of stalling.

Hera took a deep breath. "It's quite beautiful. I love it. There are many people there, many sweet places to go to. It's big, as well. Many people are able to live there. A lot of mischief goes on there too," she added, remembering Hermes and Apollo, "Everyone, I think, secretly loves each other, but they just won't admit it." She chuckles and begins playing with his hair again, getting lost in the memory of the good old' days (as cheesy as that sounds).

"Do you still see him around?" It takes a moment of confusion before Hera registers who he's talking about.

"No", she says softly, "I don't."

He turns his body around to face her and her hair curtains his face, he gently lifts his hand and places it on her cheek, bringing it down in a heated kiss that quickly becomes more. Hera shifts her body so she ends up straddling his stomach, their kiss not even breaking. His other hand reaches down, inside her shirt and plays with the waistband of her panties. They both don't realize they haven't come up once for air and if they do, they don't question it. She pushes down hard on his and he groans, digging one hand in her hair and one in her skin. He rubs her skin and she pushes down harder and harder till they both need air so badly, they finally break their kiss.

She gulps and tries to keep the heat from searing her body and he stares at her and massages her temple with his thumb. She leans into the touch and places a kiss on his palm.

They never really take it too far, because even a small amount of intimacy burns them up. There is another reason why she doesn't want to go all the way with John. It nags at her every time she looks into his eyes. John doesn't know who she is or what she is, and it makes her uncomfortable. Hera feels as though she is betraying an amazing man, a man who deserves the truth, not the avoidment of the topic she keeps giving him. She stares into his blue eyes, darker and larger, filled with lust and he smiled a small smile at her as if telling her everything is going to be okay. She knows it is not going to be. All she can think is _Do you know how dangerous it is to be with me? How much danger _I _am putting you in? I can't resist you though. But I don't want you to get hurt. You care for me and I care for you._

As she takes in every feature of his face, filled with questions and care, she knows she has to tell him. She has to tell him how he may as well be on the brink of death, only if anyone found out. She wants to tell him about what she really is, how old she is and she wonders if he will be grossed out. She wonders if the position they are in is going to be their last intimate moment. With his hands and eyes on her, she knows she can't lie any longer. Three months with this man and she wonders if she is breaking, if he is the one shattering the barriers she has built to save her from her own family and those outside it. It makes her heartbeat pick up and she knows he notices it, he notices everything.

"Heather, you okay?" His hand moves out from under her shirt to cup her face with both hands.

She nods. "John, I have to tell you something." She took a deep breath.

He smiles a small smile. "Go ahead, tell me." He looks so hopeful.

"I-I, I mean, I," she stutters.

He reaches up and lightly kisses her temple and hair. "Don't be scared, go on." He says it so encouragingly, she nearly spits it out.

"I-I-I'm", her vision goes misty.

He nods and soothes her cheek with his hand.

"I really, really care about you, a lot, so much," tears of shame threaten to spill and she swallows.

She notices something in his eyes before he gives her his big, beautiful smile. He leans up and connects their noses, their lips a breath away.

"I care about you a lot too, more than you think," he says in a sweet voice.

He kisses her and brings their upper bodies down. She lets go and snuggles into the crook of his neck, feeling the tears cloud her vision.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. You know how much you mean to me, right?"

Hera nods, clutching at his shoulders. She knew how much she meant to him, she knew he would do anything for her, he has said so many times. The conflict is he doesn't know how much he means to her, how much she need him and can't lose him, no matter what.

**Phew, got that done. Again, sorry for the delay. I sometimes wonder if school is nothing but a means of the government into butting in your life. Does that make sense?**

**Anyway, Review! 3**


	10. Smile

**Oh Mah Gosh!**** I feel like a piece of crap right now. You see, all this drama happened and I couldn't update. We had to visit relatives and I couldn't update. Epiphanies happened and I couldn't update. And THEN, when I could update, the stupid computer broke down and I practically cried! I am sooooooooo sorryy! I truly wonder if I could be forgiven. *pouts* Im sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I no own **

They walked hand in hand down through the park. The sun was shining brightly. _Apollo must be in a good mood today, _she thought. She watched mortals run through trees and play games and laugh to their hearts content. She wondered what would happen if one day, the gods were gone. Would the sun still shine, would it still light up their enormous world? Would the moon rise at night? Would there be thunder? Would the sea still churn? Where would the deceased go?

"Heather, baby," she was pulled out of her thoughts. She looked into clear blue eyes with the crinkles on the side.

"Yes."

"What are you thinking about?" John tightened his grip on her hand.

She smiled. "Oh, you know. The reugular."

"And….what would that be?"

"The origins of the universe, where life came from. How the world began." It wasn't a lie, really.

He laughed and she had to remember to breathe. His smile was enough to light up the whole universe. The emotion he put into it. It nearly killed her. (In a good way, of course).

"Maybe you should ask me." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Maybe I know more than you do," he teased.

"Possibly," she replied. "But I might know more than you," she tapped his nose.

John scrunched up his face at her. "Maybe I know more."

"Maybe I do."

"Maybe I do."

"I know a lot more."

"I might know more."

"Me."

He held his hands up. "I do know one thing though."

She looked up at him through her lashes. "What is it?"

"We should go get something to eat." He tapped her nose.

Hera gasped. She tackled him to the ground as he laughed.

"John," she said assertively.

"Yes," he replied, breathless.

She looked down at him. Blue eyes met brown. Her breath hitched. She leaned down and took his lips with her own. It was as if time stopped. It was only the two of them. No others and no other things. She felt his body underneath hers and felt his hair tickle her forehead. This man. What has he done to her. Enamored a woman, no, a Goddess. A goddess that never truly loved. He does things to her heart. Makes her smile at the dreariest of times. Laugh at the most mundane of things. She didn't think she could ever feel this happy. This….content with herself.

John made her feel loved and free. She wasn't insecure anymore. And as they got up from the ground, flushed and smiling, she couldn't imagine having gone through her divorce's fallout without him. He was there for her and she wants to be there for him.

But, she wonders, is she truly with him when her life is a secret from him. When her true being is hidden away. Instead of being her true identity with him, she lies to him. The excuses she makes to get to Olympus, to do her duties as a goddess. It makes her cry. And then she thinks, _this is what I put the other gods through. Oh, why?_

She was, no is, selfish. She has to tell him. But maybe, first, they should go get something to eat.

**Sorry for the short chappie. Anyway, Hera is seriously putting off telling john. What will happen to their relationship once the truth is revealed? What will happen to everyone once the relationship is reveale? I….. don't know. Jk, I do. ;D**


End file.
